Backwards Hermione
by Miss Lily Rose Snape
Summary: Severus, Hermione, you know the drill. I can't write a summary, just read it!


And there it was…. Professor Snape. He hated his full name. Severus was short, blunt and to the point. Professor Snape made him sound like a pompous twat. He growled again and gave Hermione an icy stare. When they butted heads, they really went for the throat. They were a dangerous pair, especially considering that Hermione learned all she knew from Severus. Including the silent act. Severus stood over Hermione, towering, and scoffed. He laughed sharply and tapped her on the head with one finger.

"You think the silent treatment is going to work on me Hermione? You're wrong. It only works on Potter and Weasley… and it work better when I do it. I am the master, after all. You learned every trick from me, and I'm not going to fall for it. You should know this by now!" he said.

Hermione scowled and jumped up off of her bed, shoving Severus out of her way. "I love you, but I am going to demolish you. Master of fucking prick land, you wanking fuck." she growled. "You're not better than me, stupid twat. At least I didn't become a death eater and torture everyone around me." she said coldly, looking him straight in the eyes. "Bollocks!" she screamed, stomping out of her room and down the stairs. She wasn't sure if she was _only_ mad at Severus, but whoever was around when she burst, really got a head fuck. She didn't care at this point, all she cared about was herself, and she was sick of Severus's antics.

Hermione's words stung, puncturing his lungs and heart, leaving him breathless. They were hurtful and too much for Severus. She stomped down the stairs and he felt each pound of her footsteps in his chest. Tears of rage came to his eyes and he took a deep breath in, letting it escape in a loud shout of, "FUCK!" He followed Hermione down the stairs rapidly and pushed past her, into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka, spinning the cap off and onto the floor and began chugging back the drink. He glared at her with anger.

Hermione watched coldly as Severus seemingly had a bit of a breakdown before her eyes. For some reason, she didn't feel. She was indifferent to the fact that she had torn her husband down completely in a matter of seconds. She was the only person in the world who could fuck Severus up, and she had gone and done it. Snatching the bottle from Severus's hand, she glared at him as she downed the rest of it. It was like they were challenging each other, and in reality they were. They challenged each other every day. In fact, Severus was the only person that challenged Hermione, and she took him head on. Hermione was mad at the world, though. So she took it out on the one person who deserved it the least. That's how she worked. Hermione threw the empty bottle of vodka onto the floor, watching it shatter everywhere. Her eyes filled with tears of rage, then she ran out the front door and down the street. She just kept running and running, without stopping, crying out, letting the tears flow. It was raining anyway. No one would see her, no one would care. She was safe, as long as she was running in the rain.

Severus stared in shock and amazement as Hermione downed the vodka and smashed the bottle to the floor, she had never been much of a drinker. When she ran out the door, Severus ran right behind her, but not without getting dizzy first and almost falling on the floor. He jolted out the door and finally caught up to her in the dampened street. He grabbed her by the elbows and held her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her back and forth.

"Hermione, 'Mione, 'Mione…" he whispered, not letting go. He shut his eyes and nearly passed out, which left the two Snape's kneeling on the ground in the street.

"Shit, 'Mione, shit…" he whispered, still holding onto her.

Hermione fell down on her knees when Severus grabbed her, and she hugged him tight, sobbing. She hated being such an emotional mess, and Severus was the only one she'd let go around. She sobbed over her parents, over Harry and Ron, over Severus, over everything. Everyone always said it's okay to cry, that stupid saying. Then why did it make Hermione feel weak? Why did it hurt?

"I'm sorry." she cried, burying her face in Severus's shoulder. She was always dragging people down with her, always pushing away the ones she loved the most. It was all she could manage to say, and she only hoped that Severus would know she meant it.

Severus stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head gently. "Shhhh, it's okay," he whispered into her ear. He tried to stand the both of them up, but found that his legs wouldn't let him. He sat there silently, letting both of them cry. He felt his wife's body shuddering against his and the rain falling down their bodies. He liked letting go. It seemed it could only happen when Hermione was around.

"Her… Hermi… 'Mione… I can't… I can't get up…" he sobbed. He was terrified. He held onto her tighter, scared and not knowing what to do.

Hermione tried to catch her breath and calm down. She pulled away from Severus, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "It's okay Sev. I'm here. It's okay." She looked into his eyes, rubbing his shoulders to sooth him until he relaxed. She hugged him close again, and then something hit her. She was on the ground with scraped knees, crying and holding her husband. Something wasn't right in her life. She had to make things right. She had to work things out with her parents and Harry and Ron, and she had to stop worrying about Severus. She had to let go of the things in her life that she had no control over. She had to make it okay. Hermione kissed Severus's lips softly, then took his hand. "Let's go home, Sev." she said, helping him off the ground


End file.
